Breakout
by IantoIStheBEST
Summary: Cannon AU. David Haller, Charles' son (otherwise known as Legion), spent most of his life in a coma to stop him destroying the world; David feels bitter about his parents, His main carer through this time was Moria. Cannon. AU, Moria aids David's escape and finds him a new family. but it is only a matter of time before he is sucked into the mutant-human war,but on which side?


Breakout.

_Guys I am so so sorry for not updating anything in like forever, life happened, got my GCSE results, collapsed mentally after studying for too long, then went on holiday and finally got attacked by about 12 plot bunnies all at once. This should just be about five chapters long and I'm working on a really long story at the moment; it is already 10,000+ words long._

_Stay Happy you guys, IantoIStheBEST!_

The machines in the room beeped their information at a steady pace. The boy on the bed was pale but not sickly looking, almost as if he could just wake up and walk out of there. The room was sterile and white, Impersonalised except for the teddy the boy was clutching. Four people entered the room; one a qualified doctor; the others the boy's carer and his parents. The doctor walked over to the machine and flicked a few switches.

'Expect him to wake up within ten minutes. He will be sleepy and disoriented, don't feed him or allow him to walk.' The doctor left swiftly through the door he came.

'It has been too long since last time Charles.' Stated the boy's carer. 'You do realise that every time you leave him under for longer the chances of him getting brain damage gets greater.'

'Thank you for your concern Moria. You may leave now.' Replied Charles.

'Not going to happen.' Moria muttered under her breath. A slight pressure in her head startled her and she immediately went to yell at the Telepath before she recognised the difference in the sensation. The edge of child-like curiosity. She smiled and sent content thoughts down the temporary bond like he had shown her. 'David's going to wake up soon.' She mentioned. The final person's head whipped around to her.

'You're a nurse not a doctor how can you...' She was cut off by the boy or the bed moaning and attempting to rub his eyes. He looked around the room and clutched his teddy bear closer.

'Oh thank goodness you're ok. You took longer to come around this time.' She threw herself onto the child's sheet covered chest muttering about how much she had missed him. The boy looked uninterested in the emotional attention instead preferring to scan the room. Tensing at the sight of his father and only relaxing a little when he caught sight of Moria, his favourite person.

'Don't smother him Gabrielle; we need to talk to the doctors about how he has been.' Charles left, quickly followed by Gabrielle after she had muttered more empty promises.

The boy turned to Moria tilting his head and smiling.

'She does know I am a telepath doesn't she?' Moria laughed.

'Come on rascal let's get you to the play room and find something fun to do.' She gently lifted the too light boy out of his bed and into the wheelchair next to it. He pulled a face.

'Can't I decorate this thing. At the moment it looks like an instrument of torture. Oh wait...' The boy broke off laughing. Moria smiled fondly at the boy, he really deserved better.

'Come on David, the art and craft box awaits.' She announced pushing David out of the room.

Moria looked over to David across the room who was now quite happily sitting in his multi-coloured, pompom and glitter covered monstrosity. But it was good to know that the boy's love for art hasn't died like his love for his parents. The boy in question was preoccupied with playing with something in his blanket covered lap. She wandered over to ask what he was doing when she saw it; an immensely intricate metal ballerina preforming to its master. The delicate way David was controlling it was no doubt strapping his power but the ballerina didn't even waver in its finale. David had absolute control over power. If only she could make Charles see it. The ballerina finished her routine, bowed and went back to spinning in continuous circles never wavering never tiring.

'That was amazing David.' She murmured. The boy startled and the ballerina was transformed back into the penny it came from. Moria placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Don't worry I won't tell.' She reassured the mutant. David grinned up at her and the ballerina rose up once more from the penny.

'I have control Moria. I know Father doesn't believe me but I am fine. We work together. In my head. We're one person so we have to stick together, no one else would ever understand.' David explained quietly. Moria kneeled next to his chair.

'I may not understand fully what it is like; but that makes a lot of sense.' David beamed at her again but then his face fell.

'They're still going to put me in another coma aren't they.' He murmured to her quietly. She paused as the telepath unwillingly projected his fears and emotions. There had to be a solution, another way. Then it came to her.

'They can try.'

After she had finally gotten David into the bed and hooked up to all the machine she went outside the room to talk to David's parents.

'I just think you shouldn't leave it as long this time, it could seriously damage him.' Moria complained to Charles.

'Thank you for caring Moria but I know what I am doing. Now if you would be so kind as to move out if the way.' Moria stood her ground.

'No. Charles you. Don't understand. You never have and you never will. David has control.'

'Preposterous' Charles interrupted, trying to move forward. 'You know as well as any of us that isn't possible.' Moria shook her head.

'I used to think so but now I know better. David works together with his personalities. He has an entire make believe city in his head where they all live together peacefully. It is beautiful. He showed me.' Moria pleaded.

'He's a telepath he can show you whatever he wants you to see.' Argued Gabrielle attempting to pass by Moria only to be blocked.

'There's Kostas the metal bender who loves video games and prefers to be called Spoons because of his mutation. And there's Xanig the teleporter who is so shy of new people that he accidentally teleports different objects in the room away. And there's Juan the ...' She was broken off by all the machines in David's room flatlining at once. The door was flung open to revel an empty bed. Moria smiled.

'Should have listened. "There's Xanig the teleporter".' She murmured as she walked off as Charles and Gabrielle sounded the alarms. She knew exactly where David was.

She found him in the play room hiding under a blanket giggling to himself.

'There you are rascal.' She lifted off the blanket and picked him off the floor. He laughed again.

'Where shall we go?' He asked. She smiled down on him.

'If I show you someone can you find them and go to them?' She asked knowing the answer already. He smiled at her.

'To your friends place!' He yelled before porting away with her in tow.


End file.
